


press my cheek (to yours)

by blackorchids



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Pie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: The food at Pie 'n Burger is very good.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	press my cheek (to yours)

**Author's Note:**

> title sort of from the song _at last_ by etta james

They get back from Hawaii and Steven drops Adam off first, leaning out of the window so far for his dramatic farewell that Andrew is worried he’ll lose balance and fall out.

Andrew does not make fun of him for taking the long way to Andrew’s apartment; knows that Steven is not looking forward to returning to his own, empty apartment—had jumped from his breakup earlier that year straight into enthusiastic planning for the Hawaii episodes and the rest of the season and hadn’t really let himself mourn.

Steven’s still friends with her, and he really does seem fine, but he is, at heart, a people person and doesn’t like to be alone for too long.

“Can we stop to get some ice cream?” Andrew asks, because he’s a good ass friend, even if he occasionally thinks about kissing Steven between shots.

Anyone else would complain that the weekend was too short, but Steven picks them up with not one but _two_ cake boxes.

“This almost makes up for the seven a.m. call-time,” Adam mumbles, attention fully on his enormous slice of cake. He carves out a second piece before Steven manages to get everything packed into the trunk of his car, which means Steven has to let him eat it in the back seat on the way to Pie n’ Burger.

Michael Osborn is a true salesman— _easily_ convinces Steven that he needs a chocolate milkshake and that they should all get burger meals as well as their pie slices. Adam motions for them to use two straws, which makes Steven and Michael crack up, but Andrew really does want to try it.

Fortunately, Steven’s all about sharing food and offers before Andrew has to ask. Their late night ice cream stop is not mentioned, and Steven drinks most of the milkshake and starts moaning about being lactose _not intolerant_ like always.

Steven makes them do a reshoot when Andrew mentions something about the boysenberry oozing out of the pie the way blood oozes out of skin, and the second slice of pie is definitely _worth it_. Pie taco is pretty genius, though.

Andrew thinks he’s full until the burgers finally come out, and then, all of a sudden, it’s like he hasn’t eaten all day. “I’m literally in heaven right now,” he announces, and Steven starts giggling again. It takes almost no time for him to demolish almost the entire burger, before he panics and realizes he forgot to leave enough for Adam.

“We can get Adam his own burger today,” Steven says, gracious, like he’s not holding off laughter, and he slides the rest of his fries onto Andrew’s plate like always.

They finish and spend way too long saying thank you to the staff and Michael, and then they hover outside, Andrew half-dazed from how good the food had been. His expression must be telling, too, because Steven shakes his head, fond.

“I’ve taken you all over the world,” he says, barely managing to get the sentence out. “And this diner ten minutes from home is what gets you.”

Adam steps away from them to get some good shots of Pie n’ Burger’s exterior, and the second his back is turned, Steven slinks closer and tugs Andrew into his space by linking one finger into the belt loop of his dad jeans.

It’s Pasadena, so it’s way too hot despite the early hour, and Steven’s hair looks ridiculous in the sun, and Andrew is suddenly sure that he’s warmer from the little smile curling at the end of Steven’s mouth than the sun beating down on the back of his head.

Steven leans down and kisses him quickly, right there in front of his car, and Andrew isn’t even surprised. Adam comes back, and everything is so normal that Andrew half wonders if it’s an elaborate dream his brain has concocted, but Steven’s hand folds over his above the center console, and his hand is a little sweaty, which Andrew definitely wouldn’t have dreamed about.

“You ready for Houston?” Steven asks in the car, and Adam makes some sort of noise of agreement, clicking through the camera and watching a few clips here and there.

Andrew purses his lips and nods once, heavy, and says, very serious, “Possibly.” They’re still holding hands and Adam either hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care. Steven looks over at him when they’re stopped at a red light and starts laughing, helpless and giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not @ me


End file.
